onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Just Hold On
Just Hold On is the debut solo single by Louis Tomlinson. It was produced and co-written by DJ Steve Aoki. The single was released on December 10, 2016, primarily as a tribute to Louis's mother, Johannah Deakin, who passed away on December 7 after a battle with cancer'It's not over until your dying breath': Heartbroken Louis Tomlinson's poignant song tribute to his mother is revealed after she dies aged 43 following secret battle with leukaemia . It was the second solo release from the remaining members of One Direction, after Niall Horan's This Town. Lyrically, the song contemplates the meaning of life, loss and death. Background Tomlinson began associating with dance producer Steve Aoki from May 2016 after seeing a live set of his in Las Vegas. The two were later seen attending various parties together, where Aoki would also DJ, sparking rumours of an eventual collaboration. In November 2016, at the ARIA Music Awards, Aoki avoided answering questions from reporters about working with Tomlinson on new music. On December 1, The Sun reported Tomlinson had previewed new music with Syco bosses and they were impressed. On December 9, Dan Deakin released a formal statement announcing the passing of his wife, and Tomlinson's mother, Johannah Deakin. In his statement, he explained it was one of Deakin's dying wishes for Tomlinson to release and perform the song Just Hold On live. After Tomlinson's debut performance of the single on the X Factor finale, Simon Cowell noted that "Johannah had been looking forward to your performance", indicating that, until her passing, the single was originally intended to be a surprise release as part of the finale celebrations. On January 17 2017, during a Radio Disney interview, Louis described the meaning of the song as "aspirational. Although things are bad, you can look at the good. It came together pretty quickly.Louis describing the song meaning" He also explained "it felt like a strong song, melodically...we played around with different tempos and different sounds." Aoki stated "It was natural. For me, listening to it for the first time, it had this sense of vulnerability that the song needed". Tomlinson later told SiriusXM: "As a sentiment, it's kind of just, whatever you've got going on your life, no matter what capacity, if it's a struggle, you just gotta fight and stay positive. Don't sit on your arse and feel sorry for yourself. Just say: "I will make something up, and I will make it better." Release The single was released by electronic music record label Ultra Music, shortly before Tomlinson and Aoki's debut performance on The X Factor on December 10, 2016. After their performance, Just Hold On was officially premiered on Most Requested Live. The song was advertised through DawBell, a public relations company Harry Styles is also signed to. The song will be featured on Now That's What I Call Music! 96, available from April 7, 2017. Reception The song received positive reviews, with Time naming it as one of their "5 Songs You Need to Listen to This Week", calling it an "undeniably catchy track, a surprisingly gentle mix of Aoki’s EDM backing and Tomlinson’s melodic boy band vocals"Time Article. Music website DirectLyrics stated: "Although Steve Aoki's electro-house beat flows well with the uplifting message of the song, I hope Louis releases an acoustic version of "Just Hold On" in the future"DirectLyrics Review. Express also called the track "fittingly uplifting"Express Review. We Got This Covered described Aoki's production, stating: "Aoki layers in mid tempo four on the floor rhythms, injecting a tropical vibe moving into the chorus with exotic melodies and undeniable groove; it looks like Aoki is hoping to get in on the EDM-pop crossover trend...of 2016. Thankfully, he doesn’t go the future bass route, opting instead to craft a tropical pop production elevated by Louis Tomlinson’s smooth vocal approach. “Just Hold On” is definitely catchy enough to get some heavy radio play, and Tomlinson’s presence on the song may just be enough to score Steve Aoki a full fledged pop hit."Steve Aoki And Louis Tomlinson Debut New Collab “Just Hold On” Chart Performance Digital Just Hold On reached #1 on iTunes in 30 countries in the 24 hours after release, including both artists home countries (United Kingdom and Japan). In the following days, the song would reach #1 on iTunes in an additional 13 countries, bringing the total to 43. The song peaked at #2 on the United States iTunes and reached #1 on the iTunes Dance Charts in 51 countries. Just Hold On entered the Global Charts on Spotify at #44, and acquired over 100 million streams by January 29, 2017. Tomlinson made his solo debut at #3 on the Billboard Social 50, which ranks the most active artists on the world's social media sites, receiving 1.4 million and 988,000 mentions on Twitter and Instagram. Just Hold on reached #1 on Spotify's UK Viral 50 ChartLouis Tomlinson's solo single is No.1 on Spotify's UK Viral 50 Chart . Official In the United Kingdom, Just Hold On debuted at #2 on the Official Singles ChartClean Bandit hold on to Number 1, with strong debuts from One Direction's Louis Tomlinson and X Factor winner Matt Terry . By January 2017, it had sold over 200,000 copies in the UK, resulting in Louis's first solo bpi Awardbpi Award. In April 2017, it was certified gold in the UK after selling 400,000 copies. In Australia, the song debuted at #25 on the ARIA Singles Chart, eventually peaking at #20, and was certified gold on January 23, 2017. In the United States, Just Hold On debuted at #52 on the Billboard Hot 100, #1 on the Dance/Electronic Digital Song Sales chart (becoming the only song to knock The Chainsmoker's Closer from the #1 spot on this chart since its debut there in August 2016), #6 on the Hot Dance/Electronic Songs chart, #6 on the Digital Sales Chart and #10 on the Dance/Electronic Streaming Songs chartJust Hold On US Chart Debuts. In Austria, the single debuted at #8. Just Hold On was certified platinum in Australia, Canada, Italy and Sweden. It was certified gold in Belgium, Denmark, Switzerland, the United Kingdom and the United States. Lyrics Music Video Official Remixes A Just Hold On remix album was released on March 24, 2017Amazon: JHO Remix Album. It features mixes from Rain Man, Dvbbs, Bad Royale, Attom, Two Friends, Shaan and TJH87, as well as a festival edit of the song by Aoki. Live Performances References Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Songs with music videos